1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data management systems, networks, and methods.
2. Related Art
In today's computer age, data can live forever. Because of the ease with which data can be duplicated, computer devices, systems, networks, etc. have associated programs, hardware, protocols and methods for duplicating files and data. It is common practice to purchase disk drives, for example, whose sole purpose is to back up designated files. Further, it is also common to duplicate an entire computing unit or even network to assist with disaster recovery. For example, networks are duplicated in prior art networks in different cities so that, in the case of calamity to a geographic area, the duplicate network can step in and provided the expected services.
Not all data, however, should have a long life. For example, criminal records are often ordered by a court to be expunged (purged). Because of modern backup systems, however, such expunged records may eventually reappear. Similarly, private and personal information that is given to a company, organization or other entity will often have such information duplicated through back up systems, protocols, and methods. Once a relationship is terminated, it is desirable to have such data destroyed. Because of backup systems, again, purged data may re-appear. Similarly, companies often exchange confidential information and trade secrets. Confidentiality agreements require such information to be returned upon termination of the arrangement defined in the confidentiality agreement. And, once again, data that is “returned” and/or purged may reappear resulting in a breach of an agreement and potentially creating liability.